


Santa's Got Nothing on Me

by MissMc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drabble, F/F, pouting kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMc/pseuds/MissMc
Summary: “If me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?”





	

She asked this two days before Christmas, while they were enjoying a much needed break from the office. 

Cat’s answer was immediate, “Santa.”

“What?!”

“St. Nick, Mr. Claus, Father Christmas, whatever you want to call him, would win, darling.”

“But I have superpowers!”

“He has an army of elves and reindeer. Strength in numbers.”

This had definitely dampened Kara’s Christmas spirit. Kara’s pout made Cat smirk.

“Something wrong, dear?”

Kara sniffed, “No.”

“Don’t pout dear, Santa doesn’t come to girls who pout.”

“I thought Santa didn’t come to naughty girls?”

“Yes, well you’re both.”

 

Kara tackled her. Santa’s got nothing on her.

**Author's Note:**

> https://flyingfucksicle.tumblr.com/


End file.
